


Exam

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Edgeplay, First Time Blow Jobs, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: Axel comes of age. Xigbar is in charge of making sure he's fit for the job Xemnas has in mind for him.
Relationships: Axel/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Axel woke in a room not his own, with a blindfold over his eyes and his arms tied down to, what he could only assume was, the bed beneath him. His coat had been removed, though he still wore his pants. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything there came a voice from across the room.  
  
“Oh, so you finally decided to wake up, huh?” Xigbar’s gravelly rumble sounded like he was sitting, and the creak of the chair he sat on confirmed it as he shifted his weight. “Welcome, Flamesilocks,” He continued, a low chuckle in his voice sending an uncomfortable feeling down the redhead’s spine. “To your little birthday party,”   
  
“You’re a little late on that front, I’m afraid,” Axel’s voice betrayed none of the anxiety in his mind. He had no idea what Xigbar wanted from him, and he had no way of escaping either. The ropes that bound his wrists were knotted expertly. The Organization’s number II had been an expert in such things, after all. “My birthday was about three weeks ago,”   
  
“Oh I know,” there was a sort of hunger in Xigbar’s voice that Axel had never heard before, and he was sure that if he could still feel fear like a person- he would be trembling right now. “See, it’s my business to know all kinds of little details like that. Now, if I’d had it my way I would have done this right, down to the day. But someone advocated for you, said it’d be better to put it off. Just for a little while,”   
  
“Oh?” He didn’t have a clue who that might be, no one in the higher ups cared about him. Only about his results. “And who would that be?”   
  
“Not my place to tell, Flamesilocks,” Xigbar stood and from his footstep Axel could tell that he drew closer. “But that’s not what’s important right now,” A gloved hand grazed across his bare chest and Axel couldn’t help but tense up. “What’s important is how well you do on your little exam here,”   
  
“Exam?” He couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice. He’d never heard of anything like this in the Organization before. “What exam?”   
  
“The boss thinks we need some kind of stress relief around here,” Xigbar continues, dragging his hand harshly across the redhead’s skin. “He’s worried that we won’t be able to focus on our missions if we’re all too distracted with...physical desires,” The hand travels from Axel’s chest to his thigh and there’s a tightness in the fabric that picks up his breathing. “So good ol’ Lord Xemnas asked me to test you out, and see how good you’d be for a job like that,”   
  
“A job?” He’s not following, and the rough leather against his bare skin was making it difficult to concentrate on what Xigbar was saying.   
  
“That’s right, Axel,” a harsh laugh came from the sharpshooter as his hand ghosted back upwards, just brushing against the slight bulge in Axel’s pants as he did, “You’ve been hand-picked by Xemnas to be the Organization’s new stress toy,”   
  
“I’m no one’s toy,” He says through clenched teeth. The graze against his groin having sent a spark directly through him.   
  
“I don’t remember saying you had a choice,” Xigbar laughed again, more cruelly this time. “So, why don’t we get your evaluation started?”   
  
“Who said I was going to cooperate?” Axel spat back, pulling at his restraints again.   
  
“In case you hadn’t noticed, Flamesilocks,” Xigbar says, as the sound of a coat being unzipped hits his ears. “You’re hands are tied. Literally,” another snicker as the heavy leather hits the floor. “So why don’t you be a good little boy, and show your superiors what you can do?” Axel feels the sharpshooter climb on top of him, straddling his hips and sitting his ass directly against the small tent in his pants. This pulls a groan from the redhead and he thrashes a bit against the restraints again.   
  
“Cute,” Xigbar says, leaning over to hiss in Axel’s ear. “You can struggle all you want, it just makes things more fun for me,”   
  
“You’ll regret doing this, Xigbar,” Axel growls back,   
  
“Kid, don’t you get it? This was a direct order from the boss man himself. Either you behave and let me test your limits, or it’s Duskville for you. Now which would you prefer?”   
  
Axel says nothing. There’s nothing he _can_ say. Xigbar was holding all the cards.   
  
“That’s better,” Xigbar says smugly, sitting back to grind his ass against Axel, earning another groan from the younger man. “Don’t think you can just tune me out either,” As he speaks there’s a small flicker of his powers and Axel feels something sharp clamp down on his left nipple. “I need you lucid and participating if I’m going to make sure this test is accurate.”   
  
The other clamp gets put on his right nipple and Axel’s writhing again, small moans escaping his lips. “Those fucking hurt,” he spits through clenched teeth.   
  
“You’ll get used to ‘em,” Xigbar says, flicking one of the harsh metal contraptions with a finger that makes Axel’s back arch involuntarily with another groan. “Or you won’t, and I’ll have to find another candidate,”   
  
“That’s so reassuring,” the venom in his voice, while it shouldn’t have really been possible, could not have been more clear.   
  
“Don’t be a baby,” the sharpshooter leaves the bed to grab something from a nearby drawer and Axel tries to catch his breath. “We’re only just getting started,” Xigbar proceeds to snap his fingers and Axel’s remaining clothing disappears, probably to some other space within the room. He reflexively curls his legs up against him, possibly trying to hide from that piercing yellow eye. Axel’s almost grateful for the blindfold, so he doesn’t have to watch the faces the sharpshooter is making.   
  
“Now now, don’t be shy,” Xigbar says, and Axel can hear something being squirted out of a bottle. “If you pass this test then I won’t be the only one who gets to see all you have to offer,” There’s a sound of slick skin rubbing against something, and the weight returns to the bed.   
  
“And if I fail?” Axel asks, still coiled like a spring, ready to lash out if he needs to.   
  
“You don’t need me to tell you that,” The hunger in the sharpshooter’s tone is even more prevalent with Axel’s exposed state, and the redhead feels something cold and wet press against his ass as Xigbar closes the distance between them. He lets out a yelp as his legs are pushed up, back towards his head, and his lower back rests against what he can only assume is Xigbar’s torso. “Just relax, or it’s only going to hurt,” The sharpshooter says.   
  
“I don’t- What are you-?” Axel’s voice gets cut off with a moan as whatever thing had touched him before is pressed against the tight ring of muscle. His cock twitches violently as the slick hard shape slips right inside and settles against a spot inside him.   
  
“There we go, was that so hard?” Xigbar asks, letting Axel’s legs come back down to the bed. The mass inside the redhead was small, but as he moved it brushed against that tender spot and he felt another pulse in his groin.   
  
“What did you just-” He’s cut off again as he hears the click of some sort of button and the mass inside him starts to buzz. “Ah-!” He cries out, body convulsing as the vibration comes right up against that spot again and suddenly he’s thrashing for an entirely new reason. “F-fuck- what the _fuck!?_ ”   
  
Xigbar lets him squirm for a few seconds before the button clicks again and the vibration slows to a gentle hum. Axel’s leg muscles are trembling and his cock is at full attention. His hands clawing at the air around them as they yearn to tear into something, anything they can reach. He’s whimpering at the over stimulation.   
  
“There we go,” the sharpshooter purrs, crawling back over Axel, “There’s the attitude I was looking for,” There’s an unzipping sound and Axel feels a hot slap of something across his face, prying into his mouth. “Come on, open up. I’m not going to wait all night.”   
  
He’s hazy now, and his lips part somewhat robotically as a solid erection shoves past his lips and teeth.   
  
“Suck it,” Orders Xigbar, but Axel remains limp, defiantly unmoving. “Do you want me to turn the vibration up again?” Silence. If he hadn’t been wearing the blindfold he would be glaring up at the man on top of him. “Suit yourself,”   
  
His throat closes up reflexively as the vibration in his ass increases again, at the same time Xigbar thrusts deeper into his mouth. He chokes, and struggles to breathe as he thrashes in his restraints again. Xigbar thrusting into the hilt and holding for a couple of seconds before pulling back out. Axel coughs and sputters as Xigbar presses his erection against his lips again.   
  
“I’m not going to tell you again, open up Flamesilocks.”   
  
Axel has no choice but to comply, messily wrapping his lips around Xigbar’s length as the vibration ticks back down to gentle inside him. His own erection is aching and he can’t help but lift his hips, the toy in his ass shifting against his sweet spot just a little. He moans against the cock in his mouth and Xigbar laughs again. “Don’t get too excited, you aren’t done here yet,”   
  
The sharpshooter thrusts down his throat a few more times before pulling back and letting Axel work the tip with his lips and tongue. “You’re better at this- ngh..than I thought you’d be, ahh…” Xigbar admits, one hand coming to tangle in Axel’s hair, another moan slipping from the redhead’s mouth as it tugs on his scalp and the words send fireworks down his spine. “Considering its your first time and all.”   
  
Within a few minutes of Axel working the tip and running his tongue the length of Xigbar’s shaft, the toy in his ass has him shifting his hips almost constantly, searching for the perfect angle to relieve the tension in his lower belly. The small whimpers that come from each incorrect angle only seem to amuse Xigbar further. He releases his grip on Axel’s hair and comes to settle between the redheads legs, one hand grabbing the toy. “You had enough already? Looking for your release, Flamesilocks?” The sharpshooter asks.   
  
Axel’s breath is beyond ragged, and he’s sure he won’t be able to even speak properly for the next few hours, but he manages to croak out a desperate,”Please...just let me…”   
  
“Sorry, what was that?” Xigbar’s voice is mocking as he removes the toy in a single motion, leaving Axel twitching around nothing and the redhead whimpers at the loss. “You want me to fuck you ‘till you can’t walk in the morning?”   
  
_“Please…”_ Axel doesn’t even know what he’s asking for anymore. All he knows is he’s on fire, and he’s aching for something to fill him the way that toy had been for the last twenty minutes.   
  
“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Xigbar lines up his hips and enters Axel with a single thrust in, the vibrator having left him stretched enough to accommodate something as large as his length.   
  
Axel’s legs instinctively come upwards, to guide the burning erection into the sweet spot that had been teased by the toy for so long, and another ragged groan escapes him as he’s filled once again. The difference in size is great, to the point that he’s sure the sharpshooter is going to tear him apart if he so much as shifts his hips, but it burns deliciously and has his own erection weeping precome at the head. “Fuck…” he hisses through his teeth.

Xigbar chuckles smugly as he adjusts his hips, taking hold of Axel’s legs and starts pounding into him mercilessly. The redhead’s pain mixes with pleasure as his voice raises- not caring if anyone else can hear them as the sharpshooter rams directly into that spot from earlier. His body tenses as it reaches a threshold and Xigbar doesn’t even pause for breath as Axel cries out- orgasm tearing through him violently. He keeps thrusting into that tight, twitching heat as the redhead beneath him crosses into the line of overstimulation again, forced down from the pleasurable high by the relentless pace set by the man above him.  
  
After what feels like forever, but was likely only a few more minutes, Xigbar finds his own release, spilling his seed deep into Axel with a small moan of his own. He lets his own orgasm wash over him, pulling out within a few moments. Axel can feel the load drip down from inside him and on to the sheets below. He’s trembling now, like he hadn’t been earlier.   
  
Xigbar gets off the bed and his footsteps leave for several moments, and in that time Axel thinks that he’s been abandoned. Left to whoever would find him and use him again. But after a minute or two the sharpshooter returns. “Good news, Flamesilocks,” he says. “You passed your exam.”


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You thought you were done?"

Axel had hoped that would be the end of it. Since he had been declared to have passed another one of Xemnas’ tests, he should be let go, right?   
  
Xigbar, however, had other ideas. Axel feels the sharpshooter’s weight return to the bed, and those rough hands run up his over-sensitive thighs. He flinches, and tries to pull away unsuccessfully.    
  
“So then, Flamesilocks,” Xigbar growls, though Axel can hear the grin in his voice, “The Superior’s cleared you for your first job as a stress-toy,” There’s a hardness that presses against Axel’s sensitive entrance, making him cry out as his body convulses again, held in place by an arm against his lower abdomen. “Hope you’re ready for some more fun,”   
  
“Ngh-!” Is all he manages to respond as something else slides into his ass, still dripping with Xigbar’s previous load. It feels bigger than the last toy, and it burns the entire way in. Though he supposes he should be grateful that Xigbar was at least taking it slowly. His back arches and he pulls at the ropes binding him again. He’s aching to cry out, scream to be released, but he knows it won’t do him any good. If the orders came from Xemnas, his only options were to obey, or to be stripped of everything that made him who he was.

Finally, the toy settles fully inside him, reaching whatever hilt that ringed the base. It sits much more solidly against his sweet spot than the previous, the bundle of nerves still sending aftershocks through him from his last orgasm. Axel hears Xigbar chuckle.

“Make yourself comfortable,” the sharpshooter says, getting up off the bed. “Because you’ll be here for a while.”

“What...ngh..else are you going to do to me-?” Axel spits, wishing he could at least take the blindfold off. His eyes are filled with an impossible hatred that he’s certain is wasted underneath the cloth.

“I was thinkin’ I’d let you stew for a little while,” Xigbar says, moving closer. Axel feels Xigbar tap the clamps on his chest and he spasms again with a groan. “Really break you in for the rest of the guys, you know.”

“How nice of you,” Axel retorts sarcastically. His ass pulses uncomfortably around the toy inside him as he shifts his hips and he lets out a huff of breath.

“I thought it might be fun,” Xigbar laughs as he steps away again. “Don’t think I’m a fan of the sass though,” Axel hears something plastic scrape against the cheap wood of a desk across the room. A light jingle of metal. “So you can wear this while I loosen you up,”

Axel’s head snaps towards the sound, and despite not being able to see his mind is already spinning in a dozen directions as to what it could be. Xigbar’s footsteps draw near again, and he feels something hard and round against his lips, leather straps pressing to his face as the smokey stench of the sharpshooter hovers over him. He resists to no avail as the gag is tightened around his face, the ball pressing into his mouth and muting him.

“There we go,” Xigbar chuckles again, retreating. “That’ll keep your mouth from getting you into trouble,”

Axel can only tug on the ropes again in annoyance. A few moments pass with no conversation as a quiet shuffling can be heard across the room.

Suddenly, there’s a nearly silent click and the toy in his ass starts to hum, vibrating right against his sensitive spot and Axel  _ screams. _ He writhes against his restraints and thrashes his hips, desperate to dislodge the toy, which remains stubbornly in place. He can hear Xigbar laughing and it only serves to infuriate him more. He thinks he knows the real reason the freeshooter gagged him.

After several moments pass, he starts to adjust and he can feel his dick start to throb from the stimulation. He goes somewhat limp, tired from the struggle, and breathing hard through the holes in the gag.

“Don’t wear yourself out too much,” Xigbar comments snidely from the side of the room, presumably sitting at his desk. “I’m just getting started,”   
  
He can only huff in reply before there’s another click and the vibration kicks up a notch. He’s tensing around the toy in his ass, and it only serves to press harder against the sensitive spot inside. His dick stands at attention and Axel groans, only half in pain as the toy awakens whatever hormones he had left after his first orgasm. Endorphins coming to take him over the threshold from pain to numbness, and from numbness into pleasure. 

He doesn’t know how long he lay like that, boneless and numb, from his wrists, to his chest, to his ass. Blind and mute, all he can do is fall into the cloud of subspace as Xigbar has his way. He doesn’t notice the freeshooter’s weight returning to the bed, and when Xigbar takes hold of the toy to pump it in and out, he can only offer whining moans in return. He’s so close to that second orgasm, and his erection is quivering with his desperation, but Xigbar keeps the pace slow enough to merely torment him further.

“That’s what I like to see,” He growls, angling the toy to brush past his sweet spot this time and Axel groans in agony. He’s hovering on the edge and Xigbar  _ refuses _ to let him take the plunge. “You’re being so good all of a sudden,” 

His cock twitches again and it’s amazing that he can even still feel anything at this point. His head is completely gone and he’s like a sedated animal, even if he could speak, he doubted he would be able to form the words.

There’s another click and the vibration changes, a pulse setting, and it has him weakly thrashing again, thrusting his hips up into the toy, reaching for the edge of oblivion that the friction and stimulation promises. His throat is raw from the whimpers that are being pulled from him as Xigbar increases his pace just a bit.

“Did I say you could move?” Xigbar says, tugging the toy out so just the tip remains inside Axel and the redhead groans his loudest yet as he’s yanked viciously back from the edge. Who knew that removing the toy would be worse than having it inside? His hips still and his arms tremble from the effort of remaining still as he whines again through the gag.

Xigbar clicks his tongue. “Now that just won’t do,” He says, clicking again and the vibration stops. Axel wants to scream again in frustration. “Show me how you behave yourself,” Xigbar says, sheathing the toy within Axel again.

He feels like he’s falling apart. He’d crossed the line into pleasure and now he was falling back into pain and overstimulation again as his pulse returned to normal. His erection maintained its stiffness, but the high he had been at just moments ago was fading. Still, he kept himself as motionless as he could manage, breathing hard as Xigbar gets up yet again.

Seconds pass. The only sound in the room is Axel’s breathing, and the soft sound of skin against skin that he can only assume is Xigbar getting himself off. He’s aching to free himself, and if he called on his magic he would make it fairly simple, but that would violate orders. And Axel always followed orders.

Seconds stretch into minutes, and he hears a quiet moan from Xigbar that he takes to mean that the bastard jerked himself off at the sight of him completely incapacitated. A few more silent minutes pass with nothing else of note happening. Axel starts to get antsy. His cock twitches again and a small sound escapes him. 

What feels like an eternity passes and he hears Xigbar shuffle back over to the bed. “Good job kid,” he says, as another two clicks sound and Axel feels the vibration crank back up all at once, “You’ve earned this,” he laughs cruelly as the redhead writhes against his restraints again, screaming in agony. A calloused hand comes to pump his cock, which had started to droop from being ignored for so long, and Axel can feel tears leak from his eyes and be absorbed by the blindfold as every nerve in his body cries out.

  
Xigbar gives him the roughest hand job that he thinks he will ever have and after a few moments he’s falling back into subspace again, pain crossing into pleasure. He’s still screaming, nearly feral as he’s finally given permission to fall over the edge of oblivion, orgasm tearing through him mercilessly. His hips desperately buck upwards, seeking to stay in that high for as long as possible before Xigbar lets him go. He collapses on the bed, boneless and trembling, as the sharpshooter clicks off the toy and removes it before pulling the knots in the rope free.   
  
“Alright, clear out, I’ve gotta have the Dusks clean the sheets,”   
  
His mind is completely gone and he’s shaky as he sits up. He pulls off the blindfold easily but his numb fingers have some trouble with the gag’s clasp and Xigbar actually reaches over to undo it for him, impatient as ever. Axel rubs some of the feeling back into his wrists, now spotted with friction burns. His eyes are half-lidded completely blank as he stands robotically, unsteady on his feet. He manages to call up a dark corridor and collapse inside of his own room before Xigbar can say anything else. 


End file.
